1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition system, more particularly to a speech recognition system designed by the application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) architecture and divided into 4 modules by the modular design.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the portable system prevails and the application of voice for man-machine interface becomes more important day after day, the implementation of the algorithm of speech processing onto the hardware demands immediate attention. The speech processing used by such portable system generally adopts a single chip processor or digital signal processor to accomplish the purpose. The cost of single chip processor is low, but the computing function is not as powerful and difficult to carry out the more complicated speech computation. If digital signal processor is used for developing the system, it takes shorter time and has more flexibility in design, but the cost is higher. The present invention uses ASIC architecture to fully implement the whole speech recognition process (from inputting the voice to outputting the recognition result); the speed of execution is faster than that of the digital signal processor, and the cost for such implementation on a portable system is lower than that on a digital signal processor.